The goal of the Viral Pathogenesis Training Program Is to bring together, under one training program, laboratories at the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC), University of Washington (UW) and the Seattle Biomedical Research Institute (SBRI) to form a unique training opportunity for graduate students pursuing research in viral pathogenesis. Each of these Institutions has a rich history of research in viral pathogenesis, but there are no training programs that are focused specifically on research of viral diseases in the Seattle area. Rather, students interested in viral pathogenesis research can enter one of a variety of UW/FHCRC graduate programs that include virology as one of several focus areas. Trainees for the proposed program will be drawn from the existing graduate programs, and will include all of those who chose to pursue research in viral pathogenesis in the laboratories of faculty who are members of this training program. The training faculty study a variety of relevant research topics including: HIV and other retroviruses, human papillomavirus, HCV, Influenza, and herpesviruses such as CMV and HHV-8. The diversity in the viruses studied among participating labs will add breadth to the program, while maintaining an overarching focus on virus-induced diseases among all the participating labs. This common focus will create an umbrella for the students of this training grant that is distinct from existing departmental or program structures. Features of this training program will include common didactic training as well as opportunities for presentations and other interactions among students and faculty.